The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more particularly to a sealing arrangement for such turbine systems, as well as a method of sealing between two turbine components.
In turbine systems, such as a gas turbine system, a combustor converts the chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often compressed air from a compressor, to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. As part of the conversion process, hot gas is flowed over and through portions of the turbine as a hot gas path. High temperatures along the hot gas path can heat turbine components, causing degradation of components.
A turbine section shroud is an example of a component that is subjected to the hot gas path and often comprises two separate regions, such as an inner shroud portion and an outer shroud portion, with the inner shroud portion shielding the outer shroud portion from the hot gas path flowing through the turbine section. Numerous sealing arrangements have been employed to attempt to adequately seal paths through which the hot gas may pass to the outer shroud portion. Unfortunately, various shroud sealing arrangements allow the leakage and propagation of hot gas through the inner shroud portion to the outer shroud portion.
Another region of concern with respect to hot gas leakage due to inadequate sealing is proximate an outer tip of a rotating bucket and a stationary shroud surrounding the rotating bucket. The region is typically reduced as much as possible, without adversely affecting the rotating bucket performance. As the hot gas, or working fluid, flows through the hot gas path, thereby causing rotation of the buckets, any leakage occurring between the outer tip of the bucket and the surrounding stationary shroud results in wasted energy and leads to reduced overall efficiency of the turbine system.